Your Next
by Secretlovee
Summary: 30 teens,30 days,1 hotel, a Hawaii getaway and the senior trip of their dreams.Or not. What happens when 1 of the students are found dead and others start to go missing?
1. prologue

SUMMARY: 30 teens,30 days,1 hotel, a Hawaii getaway and the senior trip of their dreams. What happens when 1 of the students are found dead and others start to go missing?

PROLOGUE:  
(Mystery POV)  
This trip was suppose to be fun. We were suppose to spend our time on the Hawaii beaches, get tans, go swimming, but this was definitely not suppose to happen. Even though I was not on the best terms with everyone I still don't think anyone deserved to die. I have seen more dead bodies here than in my entire life. Here standing in the basement of our hotel. There were bodies on the floor, in piles, hanging from the ceilings and that's when I saw the body of my boyfriend he was barely breathing and blood covered his shirt but he was alive and that gave me hope. I ran up to him and tried to help him up, but then I heard the footsteps on the stairs, the lights went out and I froze. I tried to calm my breathing and stay quiet, it was dark enough that I could only see what was right on front of me whoever came in wanted the basement dark. After about 10 minutes I figured whoever came in must have left because there was no more footsteps and all I heard was my own breathing and my boyfriends shallow breaths. I took a step forward and felt someones breath on my neck I was about to scream when I felt a sharp, horrible pain in my back and before I blacked out heard the mystery person say "I told you, you were next".....................

CHARACTERS:  
(Couples have a & between them)

Mike Newton & Jessica Stanely

Angela Webber & Ben

Irina Denali & Laurent

Kate Denali & Garrett nomad

Victoria Charlottian & James Damon

Jasper Whitlock & Alice Brandon

Emmett McCarthy & Rosalie Hale

Edward Masen & Bella Swan

Jacob Black & Renesmee Cullen

Benjamin Egypt & Tia Ian

Lauren Mallory

Tyler Crowley

Eric

Peter Randall

Tanya Denali

Demetri Volturi

Jane Volturi

Stefan swift

Zafrina Nozama

Senna Nozama

(There are also a few other schools on the trip with 30 seniors from each school but their names won't be case you havent figured out the bodies in the basement had to be somebody.....sorry lol)

A\N: Okay so should I continue because I need feedback R&R….


	2. day 1

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to **_**Vampyregurl09 **_**my first reviewer on any of my stories ******

**Day 1**

Rosalie POV

sitting on a plane with seniors who disgust me was not the best way to start my trip. If my 2 best friends and boyfriend were not here I would have never came but I am still not sure why I did, I keep trying to see the good in it like getting a tan or spending time with my boyfriend Emmett, but now that I am sitting in the lobby of our hotel I can't wait for this to be over. A month is too long to deal with people around me who I would normally not give the time of day. The lady at the front desk was staring a little bit too much at Emmett when she should be giving out room keys to him and his roommates, so I walked over to Emmett put my arm around him and glared at her. She handed Emmett his room key and rushed to give me mine. Emmett's room was next to mine, boys and girls were not allowed to share which just added to the list of what makes the trip worse, he carried my bags in for me and gave me a kiss and went to his room. There were four beds in the room. My roommates were my 2 best friends, Alice and Bella and some girl named Angela. Alice and Bella were sitting on one of the beds talking while Angela was just shyly sitting and listening. Alice was the first to notice me as she jumped up from the bed they were and ran over and hugged me.

"Alice you are going to wrinkle my new shirt" I said as she let go.

"Sorry I am so excited about this trip" she said while practically bouncing where she stood.

"Really I didn't notice" I said sarcastically, she just glared.

"Hey rose" Bella said as she gave me a small hug.

"Hey"

"Okay since your already seen the room…..LETS GO SHOPPING!!!"Alice said nearly making me death.

"No Alice I don't want to go shopping" Whined Bella. Then my phone vibrated and I had a text.

Hey sexy,

I hope you brought my favorite bikini I love because we are going to the beach!

Love Emmett

"Alice change of plans we are going to the beach" I said simply.

"How am I supposed to go to the beach when we haven't been shopping for new bathing suits" Alice said.

"Alice we all know you packed at least 10 bathing suits so one of those will have to work for now" Bella said.

"fine but we are so going shopping tomorrow and no one is getting out of it" Alice said glaring at me and Bella before heading to the bathroom.

**Stefan Swift POV**  
**  
(A/N: random fact: I picked this name from the back of breaking dawn he was just some random vampire in the vampire index. I picked his last name swift because his name reminded me of a Taylor swift song called hey Stephan so yea lol.)**

I have been sitting in the lobby for the past 2 hours, the hotel had run out of rooms and they were trying to see if they could find a empty bed from the other schools rooms, but truthfully I just want to go home I never wanted to come on this trip. I know that a trip like going to Hawaii with your class doesn't happen every day but that doesn't matter to me. I feel like a loner on this trip none of my friends had either the money or the grades for the trip and now I am just here with nobody to talk to. I walked away from the front desk looking for something to occupy my time. I was walking down an empty hallway when I noticed a door that was cracked and since I had nothing better to do I went in. It was insanely dark and after taking a couple of steps the door slammed behind me and I jumped. I turned around and tried to reach for the doorknob when my arm hit something. I quickly realized the something was really a someone and my first instinct was to run so I turn to ran when a creepy voice whispered "your next". I started running faster till I fell down steps, which I did not notice in the dark. I heard footsteps getting closer before I blacked out.

**Bella POV**

Edward and I left the pool early, and went back to his room.

"Are you sure your roommate won't be here?" I asked

We'll just have to find out wont we" he said seductively. I just giggled while he opened the door and threw me over his shoulder and carried me in the room. Once we made it to his bed he laid my down and hovered over me and started kissing me all over my neck. Then the door slammed open and in walked Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley apparently they didn't notice us because they were making out by the door and Jessica actually pulled Mike's shirt off and Edward cleared his both looked at us and Jessica blushed and said.

"I'm going to go freshen up" and she walked into the bathroom, while Mike, Edward, and I just looked awkwardly around the room. Mike opened his mouth to say something when we heard Jessica scream from the bathroom.

**A/N: okay so kinda a cliffhanger there I really was trying to get this chapter up yesterday but my laptop wasn't getting any service so yea….**

**Also if anyone has any certain person they want to "disappear" next say so in a review**

**Reviewers get mentioned next chapter…**


	3. day 8

Day 8  
Bella POV

Its been a week since Jessica went missing. After we heard her scream we all ran to the bathroom and found nothing but writing on the mirror that said 'mike your next' written in what looked like blood and soon enough I knew it was when I fainted.

Mike spent hours looking for Jessica and I never saw someone look so depressed. The next day he never came back to the room Edward said he probably just went back home like he said he would but I found it unlikely considering all of his stuff was still in the room.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Rosalie slamming open the door fuming as she made her way to her bed mumbling to herself Alice was following her telling her to calm down.  
"What happened" I asked confused.  
"I am going to kill that bitch" Rose said not answering my question.  
"Lauren and Tanya were all over Emmet when he was clearly showing no interest so Rosalie to them to leave him alone and Tanya slapped her so Rosalie being Rosalie punched her in the face and started kicking this shit out of her until Emmett pulled her off of her then, Lauren had to open her mouth a call Rosalie a dumb ass slut and Emmett had to calm her down and we came back here."  
"Wow" was all I could say, and then someone started knocking on our door like a maniac. I went to answer it and was surprised when I saw Lauren standing there.  
"Where is that bitch" she yelled pushing passed me and walking up to Rosalie.  
"You think this is funny" she said waving her phone in Rosalie's face. Rosalie looked like she was about to tackle this girl as she grabbed the phone and started reading, then her expression changed to something I didn't see her make often. Fear.  
"Your kidding right" she asked  
" I know you sent it Tanya has been gone since the last time you saw her."  
" Well I didn't send you this" she said giving the phone back to her.  
"Whatever" Lauren said as she stomped out the room.  
"What did the phone say" Alice asked  
"I-it was a picture of T-tanya with knives holding her up on the wall with blood on the wall in the background that said 'Lauren you next'." Rose said.  
"Are you sure it was real" I asked.  
"Positive" she said looking down, then we heard a scream in the hallway. We ran to the door and opened it and in front of our door written in blood it said 'your all next' in front of every door in the hallway and as other people opened their door you could hear gasp and screams. I saw the boys walk over to us before I passed out.


	4. day 9

**1:00 a.m.**

**Day 9**

**Bella POV**

When I woke up I was in my bed and everyone was sitting around the room. Well everyone that was still safe, or what I figured was safe. I felt someone playing with my hair and looked to my side and saw Edward smiling at me.  
"What's going on?" I asked as his smile disappeared.  
"No one knows, you were out for about 6 hours. Everybody has been trying to get cell phone signal but nobody can get even one bar. Tyler, Eric and Demetri went to go find a pay phone or see if there was anyone at the front desk but they never came back. Jasper said it would be a good idea to just all stay together because whenever we separate something happens and we have no idea what's going on" he said frowning.  
"But we can't just sit here" I said.  
"We also can't just walk into a death trap" Jane growled from across the room.  
"You would think you of all people would want to find your brother" Rosalie said out of nowhere I didn't even notice she and Emmett where right next to Edward.  
"I do know it's too late for him and I also know that I will not be so clueless as to walk out into my death. We know that so far together we are safe and separated we are shit out of luck." Jane said trying to make a point.  
"That is true we have no idea what is going on so if staying together gets us farther then why not stick to that plan" Irina said.  
"Yes that may keep us safe for now but how long will it take before we are no longer safe and even if staying in this room keeps us safe we can't stay in here forever the only food in here is in a locked mini fridge and I think we need to make a plan" Rosalie said glaring at Irina.  
"Fine leave but I'm pretty sure when you don't come back no one will be missing your bitc-" Irina was cut off by the lights going out and everyone started screaming. I just grabbed onto Edwards arm and closed my eyes praying that nothing bad would happen to us.  
After about 10 minutes the lights cut back on but with what we saw we, well at least I wish the lights we're still off.  
Irina and Jane were covered in blood and hanging from the ceiling by a sheet and on the wall written in blood it said 'you're never safe when I'm around, your still next'.  
Everyone's expressions were a mixture of horror and scared shitless. Rosalie looked around and said "I bet that idea for a plan is sounding pretty damn good now, right?" everyone just nodded and Rosalie started to get to work on her master plan.

A/N: sorry for the short chapters but I had to set up the plan. Once all the action and whatnot starts I'm going to be switching POV a lot so if you want any particular POV review and tell me. And also for anyone who has seen Enough, with Jenifer Lopez in it, do you know what that thing is called that she uses to cut off all the phone signal at her EX's house at the end.


	5. day 10, 2:00 am

**2:00 a.m.  
Day 10**

Bella POV  
"So here's what we will do" Rose said "we are going to split into groups and get anything we can use as protection. Of course our main plan will to get out the hotel and get help but, like everyone knows we have no idea what we are dealing with and if the lights just can go out any minute and one of us can get killed we want to lower the chances of that. We will keep our cell phones with us at all times because first off they give off light and secondly if anyone finds even just a bit of signal you have to call 911 no matter what. We will leave as soon as the sun rises because each hallway has a window and we may need the light. If you get out you may stay and wait for the others if you would like but I can't tell you what you can and can't do but staying in groups is a good thing. We must use the stairs since the lights can go out at any minute it wouldn't be safe to stay away from the elevators. One group will be Me, Emmett, Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Rennessmee, Angela, and Ben. Another group will be Senna, Zafrina, Laurent, Benjamin, Tia, Peter, Kate, Garret, Victoria, and James." She looked around checking everyone's expressions. " and lastly we will try and get out of here before sunset, which is at 9, because by then whoever is outside will walk away with or without everyone else and get home no matter what you have to do."  
Everybody looked like hell except Rosalie even though she did stay up all night trying to figure out what to do. At about 1 she decided that there wasn't much she could plan for when we had no idea what was happening so she just said we would expect the worst.  
Everyone was nervous and I was really starting to realize everyone's nervous habits. Alice would blink every 2 seconds, Angela was biting her nails, James and Peter were tapping their feet. Senna and Zafrina would cross and uncross their legs, I guess it was a sister thing. Rosalie was twirling a stand of her hair around her finger. Emmett wasn't smiling, which was not normal at all. Jasper looked pained. Kate would go to the bathroom every 2 minutes. Jacob was staring blankly at the wall. Rennessmee was fidgeting. And as always I was biting my lip. After about two tense hours the sun started to rise and a little light peeked through the curtains. Rosalie hopped up off of Emmett's lap and said  
"We need to go now" and with that she headed out the door while me and the rest of our group followed. As soon as we all made it into the hallway I heard someone whisper 'you can run all you want but your all still next' as the lights went out and we only had the lights of our phones and the little sunlight peeking through the windows to guide us.

**Garret POV**  
When the lights went out some people started screaming and stumbling out the room but I knew that Kate was in the bathroom so I couldn't just run out. I found my way over to the bathroom door when I opened the door I heard heavy breathing but I could not see a thing so I pulled out my phone and called Kate's name.

"Kate are you in here" the breathing started to slow and get quiet when I tried again.

"Kate, honey are you okay" I said that's when I heard a muffled scream. I turned my phone in the direction of the scream, but all I saw was blood so I started the panic and turned to the door. I saw a figure I the dark and just as was about the shine my phone light in his face I felt a sharp pain in my chest and knew that this was death, and the last thing I thought about was Kate.

**Tia POV**

I haven't met many friends while I was here except for Angela and Kate and since we were splitting up I was starting to worry, but at least I would be in a group with Kate. Rosalie and her group pulled out their phones when the lights went out and headed down the hall. Our group started to head toward the opposite direction when I noticed Kate wasn't with us, nor was Garret.

"where is kate and Garret?" I asked

"doesn't matter" Victoria snapped

"what if something happened to them" I said quietly

"better them than us, so either you can stay quiet so we all don't get killed or you can go run off and find your little friends that are probably dyeing as we speak" she said harshly. I didn't reply, I didn't say anything but I did feel the silent tears running down my cheeks. Benjamin noticed and hugged me tightly to his side as we headed for the stairwell that would hopefully get us out of here safe.


	6. day 10, 3:00 am

**Day 10**

**3:00 A.M.**

Angela POV

Ben and I were walking a little behind the group because I really felt like I was going to have a breakdown if something else bad happened and I was kind of out of it. Half way down the stairway when I heard a scream.  
"What was that?" I asked Ben worried  
"I would tell you what I think it was but trust me you probably don't want to know" he said quietly. I knew I was shaking I have never been so terrified in my life, my mom had saved up so I could take this trip. I have 9 siblings and so money didn't last long in our house hold. My mom just wanted me to have fun she said I have always helped her out so I deserved it, but with all this happening I couldn't help but think this was what I get for being selfish and agreeing to come on this trip. Truthfully I didn't even want to come on this trip but after having my mom and Ben telling me how much I deserved to get away I just said yes. I sighed knowing that it was neither of their faults for my being here and I felt like a horrible person for implying it. Ben gave me a concerned look before his cell phone light cut off and his body was pulled from mine I heard stumbling and footsteps before the lights in the building cut on. I looked around but saw no one not even my group. I started hyperventilating before running in the direction I thought the group had went hoping that Ben was with them.

**Peter POV**

We haven't even been out of the hotel room for more than a hour and three people were missing from our group. After Kate and Garrett went missing Victoria made it a point to let everyone that she didn't care that they died. Tia still looked miserable and because she is, so is Benjamin. James has not said a word this whole trip and Laurent disappeared only minutes ago. He was walking in the back so no one noticed till we heard him screaming bloody Mary. When Tia suggested that we go back, Victoria pretty much demanded that we keep walking. So we agreed mostly because we knew that apart we were more likely to die then separated. After Laurent disappeared I tried to not end up behind everyone.  
**  
Alice POV**

We were walking out the door to the 3rd floor under the floor with our hotel rooms and mayne did my feet hurt. Then a great idea occurred to me.  
"Jasper can you carry me" I said giving him my best puppy dog face. He just smiled and nodded while he let me climb on his back. We started trying to catch up with the others when we heard footsteps behind us.  
"Who is that?" I whispered  
"I don't know, but let's not find out" Jasper said turning his walk into a jog and the footsteps started to get closer.  
**  
Angela POV**

I was running and running but I felt like I was getting nowhere. Suddenly I just dropped to the ground and started crying uncontrollably. I just wanted to be home. I wanted to be in Ben's arms and I wanted us to be safe. After I stopped crying I knew what I had to do I would not leave here without Ben, because without him life was not worth living.


	7. day 10, 4:00 am

**Day 10  
4:00 a.m.**

Rosalie POV

We are missing some of our group. I didn't even realize they were gone till Bella had pointed it out. I can't believe I didn't realize six people missing. I was supposed to be the one in charge, I was supposed to make sure at least my group made it home safe but we have been outside the room for about 2 hours and I didn't even notice Jasper, Alice, Angela, Ben, Jacob, or Rennessmee were missing. I mean what normal person doesn't notice that. If they are all dead I will never forgive myself. That's 6 deaths I could have prevented if I would have just paid a little more attention to the people who I convinced to leave the room in the first. I feel like this is my entire fault I may not be running around killing people but I still feel that if I would have just had us stay in the room. As if reading my mind Emmett put his arm around my shoulder and said  
"It's not your fault babe, and I'm sure that nobody is hurt they probably just got separated from us and are on their way down to" I knew he was trying to cheer me up so I just nodded hoping what he said was true.  
**  
Rennessmee POV**

"Dude where are we" Jacob said for the third time in the last hour.

"I said I don't know and if you ask me again I will be begging for someone to come kill you just to shut you up" I snapped.

I knew that I shouldn't have been made at him but we got separated from the others hours ago because Jacob claimed to have wanted us to stop so he could tie his shoe then when I tried to convince him we needed to catch up he started making out with me.

"Well sorry things could be worse I mean we could be dea-" before he could even finish the word the lights went out and when they came back on he was gone.

**Ben POV**

**(A\N: He is not dead yay!!! Sorry I just couldn't do that to Angela well at least not now)**

When my phone light went out someone grabbed me from behind and started dragging me backwards. I was going to tell Angela to run but I felt something hit my head and everything got fuzzy before I passed out.

I was just opening my eye when I realized who was standing in front of me

"You, you did all of this" I said, he just smirked and nodded before walking away and cutting out the lights. I Knew that if I stayed here he would kill me and knowing that Angela may still be out there alive I didn't want him to get to her so I started to try and get me hands untied from behind me. I needed to find Angela and that was my main priority.

A\N: sorry that it's short but I wanted to update. Does anybody have any guesses to who the mystery person was in the prologue and does anyone have any idea who the killer is I really didn't give much away except Ben knew who he was so if you can guess I will be surprised but give you your props lol.  
Review por favor (please)


	8. day 10, 5:30 am

**Day 10  
5:30 a.m.**

*Senna POV

I was seriously starving. Why does everything bad have to happen to my sister and me. This stupid trip was supposed to be a good thing, when my dad told me and Zafrina we could go on this trip I thought that maybe things in my life would start looking up but with all the recent events I guess I was wrong. After my mom died everything going on with my family and me has seemed to all go downhill. Our dad lost his job so we moved from Seattle to Forks for him to find work. We had to leave all of our friends behind and start Forks high in the middle of our junior semester. We made a few friends but none were as good as those we had in Seattle. When our dad told us that he could afford the trip I was ecstatic I thought that maybe I would have fun on this trip with my sister, then we would graduate and join our friends for college, but now things are once again looking downhill. I sighed.

"What's wrong" Zafrina asked

"Nothing just thinking about how much I miss mom she was like our good luck charm" I said feeling tears in my eyes.

"Shut up or get lost" Victoria snapped. She is so evil I thought. Maybe separating from her would be a good thing.

"Zafrina lets take the elevator" I said she looked at my questionably before she hesitantly followed me to the elevator.  
**  
*Angela POV**

It feels like I have been walking in circles forever. All the stairwells look the same the only evidence that I am getting anywhere are the numbers of the floor that I see every so often. The last number was 15. Who ever invented the elevator is my new hero, who knew hotels had so many floors.

Grrrrrrr.......

That was the third time my stomach has growled in the last 30 minutes and if I wasn't going to get caught and chopped into a million pieces already my stomach would probably give me away now. I sighed maybe I should just give up, I am so tired of getting nowhere. I wish Ben was here. Even this horrible situation would be that much better with him here. Just being in his arms would give me some sense of security. Even if I was going to die at least I would be able to spend my last moments with him. If he has died I don't want to live anymore maybe I should just let someone kill me now. That was when I heard the footsteps running toward me. I know I said I wanted to die but I was just, well I don't know what I was doing but I don't really want to die, not without seeing Ben. I started running in the opposite directions of the footsteps I knew I probably couldn't outrun whoever it was but I would try.

"Wait" yelled a voice I hadn't heard in a while. I stopped abruptly and turned around I hope this was who I thought it was.

"Jessica?" I said confused.

Was I seeing dead people?  
**(Sorry I just had to write that lol)**

***Renessmee POV**

I could not believe he was gone. Jake was taken and I don't even know what to do. If I was terrified before I don't even know a word for what I was now. It all happened so fast I can't believe he was standing right next to me and now he was nowhere near me.

I was irritated with him then but I really did and still do love him. I didn't tell anyone but a week before the trip he proposed to me. It was one of the most romantic moments of my life, who knew Jacob could be serious. I smiled at the thought. I couldn't and wouldn't let anything happen to him. I don't care what happened to me I wouldn't leave without finding him.

I looked at my phone and realized how long it's been since he was taken. I sighed and looked around I had no time to waste. It wasn't till my eyes landed on the elevator that I realized what I had to do. Forget Rosalie's plan Jake and I already got separated and if taking the elevator gave me a chance of helping him I would use it.  
**  
*Mystery POV**

I crossed another name off the list sitting in front of me. I knew everybody that needed to be 'disposed' of and I would do anything to please my love. I would do anything even kill. I already proved myself by disposing of Kate, Garrett, and Laurent but I still had many people on the list to get rid of. I put the list back in my pocket and headed up the stairway to find my next victim.

**A\N: So any guesses on the mystery POV in the prologue nobody even tried to guess last chapter but there is a hint in here**

I want to try and get to 25 reviews before I update so I need about 8 which is a lot compared to what I get on average for every chapter but I think some reviewable things happen in this chapter so review por favor (please)


	9. day 10, 5:35 am

**A\N: okay so originally I was waiting to get 25 reviews but since school starts for me tomorrow I wanted to update all my stories. R&R please**

**Day 10  
5:35**

***Alice POV**

I woke up in a dark room. I couldn't see or hear anything. I blinked a few times trying to get my eyes to adjust but it wasn't working.

I had a major headache and couldn't remember what happened. Maybe jasper would I thought. Wait where is Japser?

"Jasper?" I whispered. No answer.

"Jasper?" I yelled. Then the lights turned on. I had to blink a few times for my eyes to adjust. Then I saw him no not Japser it was.......  
**  
*Zafrina POV**

"Are you sure they elevators are this way" I said to Senna.

"Yes now stop worrying and lets go" she said as she started to walk faster.

"Senna, I know Victoria was being a bitch and all but at least we knew we were heading towards a way out" I said starting to panic when I heard footsteps. Senna must have heard them to because she grabbed my hand and started pulling me back towards the stairway door. As soon as we walked in something hit my head and everything started to get fuzzy before it went dark.

***Angela POV**

"Jessica?"

"I thought you were dead" I said

"Well you see then I guess I did my job, but Angela  
We don't have time to talk about details. I am going to tell you how to get out of here-" I cut her of by saying

"I won't leave without Ben"

"Do you know how much I am risking by helping you out of here" she said " do you even understand the kind of situation this is. I know that you love Ben but he won't be alive for much longer and chances are you won't make it in time and you'll die to"

"Jessica what is going on here?" I asked

"Its a lot more complicated then you could understand. Ben is in the basement if you want to find him, but I'm warning you may not like what you see and the only way out of here is the exit through the kitchen. You know, if you make it" she said before turning around and heading back the way she came.

***Renessemmee POV  
**  
I made it the elevator and pressed the button to open the door. As soon as the door opened I realizeed that the elevator walls had the word basement in blood written on them.

After I got over my fear I got into the elevator and hit the button to the basement.

If Jacob was anywhere he was there.

**2 weeks  
Before trip**

*Jessica POV

Demetri was kissing up and down my neck, and it felt so good. He was about to pull my shirt over my head when my dad called me downstairs and I just groaned.

"I'll be right back" I said to Demetri before I kissed him on his cheek and headed for my dads office downstairs.

"Hey daddy" I said in the sweetest voice I could manage, I really wanted to cut this short. I only had a hour before Mike picked me up for our movie date and even though Mike was my boyfriend I alway made time for 'fun' with Demetri.

"Hey you may want to bring you friend in here too I have a proposition for you two" I was confused but I went upstairs to get Demetri.

When we were both in his office my dad stood up from his chair and said

"I have a little business proposal for you two" he paused and looked at both of us" my Job is a very, mhmm how do I put this, my job is a very demanding one. My clients are very sure of what they want and they pay me very we'll for what I do. I have always been able to take care of my duties by myself or with the help of my few employees, but for this specific job I have got some very specific orders and you need to be included in them, if you do not agree to this the consequences will be horrible and I assure you I never meant to drag either of you into this but I guess now it's too late for that."

"What do you need us to do?" Demetri asked surely as confused as I was.

"You do remember that senior trip you two will be attending............"

**A\N: so I am pretty sure most of you will start putting 2 and 2 together and figuring stuff out  
Locketful o' heartache had the closest guess for the killer but she was not completely right**

*review  
*review  
*review  
*review


End file.
